magical_mollyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kacey Stevens
Kacey Stevens (Nicknamed Kay in the Japanese Dub, which was an error) is one of the main characters in Magical Molly!, and later in the Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! media. '' Personality Oh, she is NOT a friendly girl. Years ago, she was once an abrasive, fiery, and self-centered Magical Girl, and she even abandoned the premise of justice and benevolence, believing that her callous actions are completely right. After she had realized her selfish actions, she later had a change of heart, and adopts a more sympathetic outlook. She is often partnered with Sabrina Mickey, despite her feud to the Blue-haired Magical Girl. She also likes to bully (if by bully, it means she uses him/her as a "''training tool")other people, although her actions are later backfired. Despite this, she somehow started to become a better person, even sacrificing herself to defeat The Mermaid Knight Witch. Although she commonly lives the life of a thief, Sabrina was able to help her use a "magical rectangle made of polymers called...CREDIT CARDS." On the other note, she rarely listens anyway. History The Italian Dream A somewhat poor family, Kacey's father Mr. Stevens decided to open an Italian restaurant, and hopefully become a famous chef one day. Sadly, the food as as average as heck, and not very popular. A few people even went as far to say his food was the worst they ever ate. And sometimes, they were right. Meeting Cubey One day, as Kacey was walking around trying to find customers, she noticed a strange looking thing. It called itself Cubey, and said it could grant a wish in exchange for a desity of fighting beings called Witches. Kacey agrees, and wishes that her father's restaurant was popular. The next day, people started to come. After only 10 minutes, the place was crowded! In fact, they had to close early due to the food running out! Meanwhile, Kacey was doing her duty and fighting Witches, most notably The Motorcycle Witch. Secret Is Out Fighting Sayaka Befriending Sayaka Her Sacrifice Abilities * Spear - her main weapon. While steel hard, it is extremely flexible, and can extend or bend easily. The handle can be broken down into numerous pieces, connected by a chain, allowing her to attack or defend over a wide area. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around foes, restricting them. * Diamond Chain - A large red wall made of diamonds than can block even the most powerful of attacks. * 'Red Phantom; - Kacey's cloning ablility. Relationships TBA Gallery kacey stevens introduction.jpg Trivia * She was originally to be named "Kari" (also her suggested nickname, but scrapped). * In some scenes of her eating, the Taiyaki wasn't censored. However, she referred Taiyaki as "fish-shaped cookie". Her Pocky/Rocky isn't censored either. * Her English VA: Lisa Ortiz, is also known for voicing Amy Rose in Sonic X, and Kassandra from the 4Kids Dub of Date A Live. * In the Japanese Promo poster of the re-dub of Magical Molly, she was miscredited as "K. Stevens". Foreign Names * Japanese: ケイシー·スティーヴンス (Keishī· sutīvunsu) * Chinese: 凯西·史蒂文斯 (Kǎi xi·shǐ dì wén sī), 小凯 Category:Characters Category:Magical Molly!